


in the key of xxx

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: In a way, they were playing for each other.





	in the key of xxx

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Sing us a song, you’re the piano man,” that high, soft-spoken voice crooned. “Sing us a song tonight.”

Ueda didn’t sing, but Jin didn’t want him to. His eyes were locked on the man who didn’t stop moving, body waving to the beat Ueda created for him. His fingers danced on the keys, echoing throughout the empty auditorium, accompanied by the deep vibration from stepping a little too hard on the sustain pedal.

Jin was dancing, too, like he always did. Kneeling on top of the piano, the shiny finish reflecting loose jeans and a plain T-shirt; Jin never needed to dress up to be sexy. His hair was wild and curly, his eyes hooded and dark, his lips smirking towards his one patron as one hand drifted down his torso, feathering his chest and resting on his belt.

It was a slow, sultry beat, one which Ueda wasn’t sure if he was recalling an existing song or making up, just that it came naturally. Either way, Jin followed it, could sense the rhythm to which he curved and twisted his body like the music was moving through him. He was aided by the physical accompaniment from the strings inside the piano, which grew stronger as he spread his legs wider, eventually making contact with the lid. His mouth parted with a silent moan at the resulting sensation, rocking back and forth in an obvious plea for friction.

In a way, they were playing for each other.

Ueda was tempted to raise the tone to cause the most vibrations, but he wasn’t one to sacrifice art for pleasure. He could have both if he was patient; something he was very good at, whereas Jin most definitely was _not_. For now he enjoyed the show, only squirming a little when Jin jerked at the hands-free stimulation.

The growth of Jin’s smirk told him that his reaction hadn’t gone unnoticed. That wasn’t the only thing growing, either, the excess denim doing nothing to hide the hardening mass within as Jin continued to move in perfect time. Ueda increased the tempo without trying, his frustration showing in his music that Jin automatically adjusted to. Jin didn’t want to wait, either.

Ueda choked on his breath when Jin’s hand dropped to his belt, two fingers dropping to rub the bulge in his pants. His back arched like it was choreographed, his soft moan in harmony with the song key. More than anything, Ueda wanted to pull his hands from the keys, throw Jin down right where he gyrates and take him while the strings continue to resound, but the one thing that was clear was _if you stop, I stop_.

“Tat-chan,” Jin whispered, his face a tinge of pink that couldn’t be attributed to the minimal stage lighting. Sweat shone from his collarbone and Ueda wanted to lick it off, even if Jin would squeal and would ruin the whole mood. Ueda expected the mood wouldn’t last too much longer anyway.

Hearing his name like that struck a chord inside him that made it even harder to keep playing, particularly when Jin groped himself completely and moaned outright. The noise went straight between Ueda’s legs, where his own body was pointedly showing interest in much tighter pants. A blink and Jin was reaching for his belt – impatient brat – and Ueda’s blood ran hot at the unabashed shamelessness with which Jin just pulled out his cock and started stroking it right there in front of him.

“ _Tat-chan_ ,” Jin gasped, and Ueda felt that his self-restraint deserved an award.

Without a skip in his playing (or Jin’s), Ueda watched the head of Jin’s cock push through the funnel of his fist, bulging over the first ring of his fingers before disappearing again. Jin’s noises escalated and a drop of precome glistened in his slit; Ueda missed a breath instead of a note and was pleased with his save.

Jin’s eyes peeked open and Ueda saw the pleading within them, recognized the shudder of his body for what it was and had mercy on him by bringing the song to its inevitable climax. As Ueda reached his peak, so did Jin, and Ueda moaned with him as Jin fisted himself off into his shirt.

The music ended abruptly, enough to make Ueda cringe as he yanked the cover down over the keys and hopped up on top of the piano with Jin. He crawled up Jin’s body and wasted no time fusing their mouths together, having no remorse for how he clawed at Jin’s clothes and yanked those entirely too big jeans down his legs. Jin wasn’t one to put up a fight, just wrapping his legs around Ueda’s hips as he kissed back and produced a tube of consent.

Jin was tight, less of a whore than one would expect with just one finger. Ueda stretched him gently but pointedly, distracting him with his mouth while Jin’s hands twisted in his hair and Jin’s body continued to grind against him. A moan tickled his tongue when Ueda hit that spot inside him, doing everything he could to continue stimulating it as he slipped in another finger, then a third. Soon Jin was fucking himself on Ueda’s fingers and Ueda couldn’t get his pants open fast enough, Jin reaching down with helping hands to roll on a condom and coat him with more lube.

Ueda fucked him so hard that the piano almost played on its own, the motions causing the strings to create shadows of notes that may have even been fragments of his imagination. Jin’s dirty, filthy words of encouragement rang in his ears, the scent of Jin’s cologne and the sweat of their efforts overloading Ueda’s senses until all he could feel was Jin all around him – literally.

His thrusts grew faster as his breaths grew shallower, his fingers tightening on Jin’s hips and pulling them towards him in tandem. Jin followed his rhythm just like before, only now he was rocking up to meet Ueda’s actions and pulling the older man deeper inside him. Ueda wasn’t going to last and wasn’t about to try, grunting as he got close and feeling a sudden chill from the open auditorium air on his sweat.

His whole body shook as he came, fingers digging into Jin’s skin as he pushed in as deep as he could. He couldn’t move right away, his whole world blown out of proportion by the force of his orgasm that left him limp and uncaring.

“We make beautiful music together,” Jin rasped, and Ueda just rolled his eyes.


End file.
